Shinto
Takama-ga-hara Also know as the "Plain of High Heaven". In Shinto, Takama-ga-hara is the dwelling place of the Shinto Pantheon known as the Kami. It is believed to be connected to the Earth by the bridge Ama-no uki-hashi. It is often said that there are Yaoyorozu-no-Kami (literally 8 million kami), implying that there are an indefinitely large number. Here are just a few worthy of note. Alignment and Domains Amenominakanushi Amenominakanushi is found at the very beginning of the Kojiki. Amenominakanushi was chief kami of the seven major stars of the constellation Ursa Major. As a result of this influence, Amenominakanushi was made a central deity at the Daikyōin in the early Meiji period. He was also worshiped within sectarian Shinto. Due to such a high place in the godly chain not much is truly known about him except that he is a Mnk 20/ Rgr 20 / Sorcerer 10. Occasionally he walks the earth to view his "Grand-children". Takamimusubi Takamimusubi is also found at the very beginning of the Kojiki. Along with his fellow kami he rules over the heavens and is one of the original creators. Along with Amenominakanushi and Kamimusubi the three combined their powers to create the heavens and earth, after they again used their powers to make Izanagi and Izanami. Very little is know about this particular god due to the seclusion of the heavens and earth. He has yet to even leave heaven once so his race, class, and divinity are unannounced to any who seek it. Kamimusubi Known as the Divine Creation Kamimusubi is the divine responsible for the structural design of the heavens. Along with the other two divine they make up the creation trifecta commonly refered to by their titles, Amenominakanushi the Central master, Takamimusubi the High creation, and Kamimusubi the Divine creation. Of the three only Amenominakanushi is ever seen even on the mortal plane. Izanagi Is the patron god of Creation and Design of the mortal earth and the land masses and the oceans. Izanagi is a deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology and Shinto, and is also referred to in the roughly translated Kojiki as "male-who-invites" or Izanagi-no-mikoto ("Lord Izanagi"). It is also pronounced Izanagi-no-Okami ("The God Izanagi"). Brief History The elder gods delegated the couple Izanagi and Izanami to carry out their venerable mandate: to reach down from heaven and give solid form to the earth. This they did with the use of a precious stone-covered spear named Ame-no-nuboko, "heavenly jewelled spear", given to them by the elders. Standing over the Ame-no-ukihashi, "floating bridge of heaven", they churned the chaotic mass with the spear. When drops of salty water fell from the tip, they formed into the first island, Onogoroshima. In forming this island, both gods came down from heaven, and spontaneously built a central support column called the Ame-no-mihashira, "heavenly pillar", which upheld the "hall measuring eight fathoms" that the gods caused to appear afterwards. He with his spouse and younger sister Izanami gave birth to the many islands of Japan (kuniumi), and begat numerous deities of Shintoism (kamiumi). But she died after giving birth to the fire-god Kagu-tsuchi. Izanagi executed the fire god with the "ten-grasp sword" (Totsuka-no-Tsurugi). Afterwards, he paid his wife a visit in Yomi-no-kuni (the Underworld) in the hopes of retrieving her. But she had partaken of food cooked in the furnace of the Underworld, rendering her return impossible. Izanagi betrayed his promise not to look at her, and lit up a fire, only to behold in her monstrous and hellish state. To avenge her shame, she dispatched the horrible hag Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami(Raijin) and Yomotsu-shikome to chase after him. Izanagi escaped, but the goddess promised to kill a thousand of his people every day. Izanagi retorted that a thousand and five hundred will be born every day. In the cleansing rite after his return, he begot Amaterasu (the sun goddess) from his left eye, Tsukuyomi (the moon god) from his right eye and Susanoo (tempest or storm god) from his nose. Powers and Abilities "Male-who-invites" Greater Takama-ga-hara Over Deity Symbol: A stranger wielding a spear Home Plane: The Material Plane Alignment: Chaotic Good Aliases: Lord Izanagi, The God Izanagi, Male-who-invites Servitor Creatures: Humanoid Creatures Signs of Favor: Sudden Superhuman Feats of Strength Portfolio: Power, Creation, Design, Law Worshipers: Warriors Cleric Alignments: G, CG, LG, LE Domains: Air Domain, Creation Domain, Good Domain, Law Domain, Travel Domain Favored Weapon: Naginata, or Halberd Dogma Clergy and Temples Izanagi Paladin 30 (Ex) / Cleric 20 Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) Divine Rank: 25 Hit Dice: 30d10 + 20d8 Initiative: + Speed: 60ft. Armor Class: (+ deflection, + Dex, + divine, + dodge, + natural), touch , flatfooted Base Attack/Grapple: +/+ Attack: Full Attack: Space/Reach: Special Attacks: Domain powers, mastery of elements, salient divine abilities, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Saves: Fort +, Ref +, Will + Abilities: Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Skills: Feats: Epic Feats: Divine Immunities: Ability damage, ability drain, death effects, disease, disintegration, energy drain, mind-effecting effects, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning, transmutation, imprisonment, banishment Salient Divine Abilities: Environment: Organization: Challenge Rating: Treasure: Alignment: Advancement: Level Adjustment: Izanami | | [Inazami held by Izanagi from Comicvine] Izanami was the wife of the god Izanagi but died in child birth of the flame god, as he burned her while being born. After this she consumed food from the underworld or Yomi and became trapped there becoming the source of death in this world, promising her husband as he completely blocked the last exit, she would kill 1,000 people every day and to this her husband replied in final contort of the hideous beast she had become that he would create 1,500 people each day. Dogma Embracing life is the main focus of Izanami, she finds that death is the sweetest thing she can give to mortals and as such she does tend to attract evil, but her death is impartial as she casts the final judgement on all souls the go to the after life, not just the good killed by evil nor evil killed by good. Clergy and Temples Inazami has very few temples in her name due to the broad reaches of her views, this leads clerics that worship her to be few and far between. Hachiman He was once a mortal named Ojin but was made immortal and elevated to the position of god of war by Ama-Tsu-Kami. His holy symbol is the katana, and his realm is called Kenyama. Kenyama, which he shares with O-Kuni-Nushi, is a realm of war and heroes, constant struggle and preparation. Kenyama is built on a bit of flying rock the two gods can steer between the larger rivers of earth on the first Layer of Ysgard (though it's usually only a short distance from Asgard). Inari Greater Deity Symbol: A Folding fan with three crescent moons Home Plane: Yomi or Shadow Plane Alignment: Chaotic Nuetral Portfolio: Chaos, Illusion, Foxes, Rice Clergy Alignments: NG, CG, LN, N, CN, Domains: Plant Domain, Chaos Domain, Wealth Domain, Commerce Domain Favored Weapon: Whip Known to be Patron of swordsmiths, merchants and rice farmers. Uses White Kitsune as heralds, so much so that Inari uses symbols with foxes and grain as a motif. Known to use a whip to burn crops who would dishonor rice. The merchant, warrior, smith and farmer through their hard work may be touched by Inari with wealth but know that Inari may take it all away. While has a spiritual side Inari prefers to act in the here and now leaving eternal rewards of mortals to other gods. Amaterasu Tsukiyumi Susanoo =